


Midpollo Week 2016

by Ottermouse



Category: DCU, WildStorm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Drabbles celebrating the super-husbands' relationship





	1. Day 1: Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this at midnight (lol) cause I'm busy af during the day but still want to get this out. Hope y'all enjoy :)

“There’s no way I could ever pull this off.”

“No, no, no, you look _great_!”

“Apollo, stop laughing.”

“I mean, it’s not _that_ bad!”

“Only if your definition of ‘not that bad’ is synonymous with ‘kill me please’. You look half decent at least.”

Midnighter and Apollo sat in their bed, Apollo holding his phone out in front of them. He had recently downloaded a face swap app, and was testing it out on the two of them. While Apollo’s god-like face made him look good with _any_ hairstyle (in Midnighter’s opinion), his partner was taking a mental note to never grow his hair out long.

“Okay, that’s enough, put it away.”

“No! I have to take a picture, just stay still for one more second!” Apollo wrapped his free arm around Midnighter, smiling at the camera.

“You better not post this anywhere.” The other fighter gave in and looked into the lense as his partner snapped a photo.

“Don’t worry, it’s only going to the group chat,” Apollo quickly tapped out a text before the other man could protest.

“That’s nice, I just can’t _wait_ to see what everyone else has to say,” Midnighter remarked sarcastically.

Apollo pressed a quick kiss onto his partner’s cheek before jumping off their bed. “I’m gonna try to face swap with the cat.”

Midnighter let out an amused breath before following the other.

_That poor cat._


	2. Day 2: Apollo Appreciation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a little different, I hope it still works with the prompt

“Uhh, Midnighter? What is this?” Apollo stood in the doorway of their apartment, eyebrow raised. This was _not_ what he had been expecting to come home to. Everything was… _clean._ The scent of spices was in the air and the table was all set up with plates and candle and a bottle of wine. He cautiously walked the few steps it took to reach the kitchen, finding his partner inside.

M was quickly setting a cooking tray onto the counter, making sure to stand in front of it before kicking the oven door closed, cow-shaped oven mitts still covering his hands. “You’re back early.”

“Yeah.” Apollo made his way over to the other man, kissing his cheek. “It’s not my birthday is it?”

“We don’t have birthdays.”

Apollo gave him a look.

“I mean, I just thought, with everything that’s happened, I wanted to do something nice… for you.”

“Okay.” Apollo bit his lip, unable to hold back a smile. This idea had definitely not been solely his, seeing how absurdly cliché it was, but he understood what his partner was trying to say. He placed his hands so they rested on Midnighter’s waist. “I love you, too.”

M wrapped his arms around Apollo’s neck and their lips met each other.

“Now, I want to see what you’ve made. It smells delicious and I am _starving._ ”


	3. Day 3: Firsts

When Apollo woke up, the space next to him on the bed was empty. He heard water running in the bathroom, so he quickly grabbed underwear from off the floor and slipped them on before making his way to the adjacent room.

Midnighter was inside as he expected, in boxers and a loose fitting white shirt, brushing his teeth.

“Morning,” Apollo mumbled as he hugged his partner from behind.

“Mr’ng.” Midnighter spit into the sink and rinsed out his mouth using water.

Apollo buried his face into M’s neck and planted a kiss there. His eyes drifted down to the front of M’s shirt, and he stilled, squinting.

On the shirt was the bold, black text:

I AM

A

GOD

“Midnighter? Are you wearing my shirt?”

The other man looked down at himself. “Yeah, I guess I am. Want me to change?”

“Nah,” Apollo resumed nuzzling. “Keep it on. I think I like you in my clothes.”

“Really, now?” Midnighter turned around in his partner’s arms so they faced each other. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

“Mmm, you got an idea?”

“Yeah. But it’ll have to wait until you brush your teeth.”  Midnighter kissed Apollo’s cheek before sauntering back into the bedroom.

Apollo watches him leave.

_I think I know how this is going to end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was kinda muddled in there, I was trying to write 'first time wearing each other's clothes'


	4. Day 4: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dungeons and Dragons AU.  
> No powers here. Just a bunch of 17 year-olds being nerds, rolling dice, and being over-emotional about fictional characters. *Midnighter and Apollo are not dating yet

The atmosphere around the table was tense. Solemn. Angie was pressed up against Jack, clutching his shoulder, as he crossed his arms tightly with a hard, worried look on his face. Shen was squeezing hands with Jeroen and M. Apollo was leaning on his arms on the table, biting the corner of his lip. They all stared at Jenny as she rolled the die that would determine whether or not the resurrection spell casted by M’s human cleric, Daren, would successfully revive Viola, Apollo’s recently deceased half-orc fighter.

Their dungeon master took note of the number before checking her notes. They waited until Jenny looked back up at the rest of them. All their attention was on her.

“A moment passes… and another…” Jenny imitated a deep breath being taken. “Your eyes open, Viola, and you can see Daren looking down at you.”

Eyes widened and soft gasps sounded.

M tensed up before whipping his head to face Apollo next to him. The other boy had a wide, beaming smile across his face as he looked at M, letting out a sigh of relief.

All the pressure M had been experiencing washed away, and before he had time to think about it, he leaned forward and kissed Apollo.

The blond stiffens for a moment, before softening and kissing back, one hand brought up to curl around M’s cheek.

“Eww, get a room you two.” The boys separate and blush at Jack’s remark.

“To the surprise of absolutely no one, Daren leans down and kisses Viola,” Jenny continued as if it were part of the game, causing everyone to chuckle.

M wrapped his arms around Apollo and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

“Hey,” Apollo pressed his palms on M’s back, patting him gently.

“Alright, I think it’s time we take a quick break.” Jenny got up from her chair, eyeing the other players. She and the others left, leaving M and Apollo alone. 

“M?” the blond slowly pulled back to look at the other boy. “We all know that Daren likes Viola. But I want to know if, maybe,  _ you _ like  _ me _ too?”

M looked him up and down quickly, then nodded the slightest amount.

Apollo couldn’t hold back his smile. 

“Thanks for reviving Viola.”

“Well, I’m a cleric. It’s kinda in the job description.”

“Yeah, still. Why don’t I take you out for a date in return?”

M kissed him in lieu of a verbal reply. The two pressed their bodies as close together as they could, hands wandering and feeling the warmth of each other. 

Beyond the doorway, unbeknownst to them, was someone peeking in.

“Psst, Jack! So, do we need to go and bring them tissues or what?”

“Nah, they’re making out, they’re fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested (and because I was having too much fun with this AU), here’s a run-down of who/what everyone was playing as:  
> Jenny (Sparks): Dungeon Master  
> Apollo: Viola, half-orc fighter (female)  
> Midnighter: Daren, human cleric (male)  
> Jack: Torrin, dragonborn paladin (male)  
> Angie: Marche, elven archer (male)  
> Shen: Thay’la, halfing monk (female)  
> Jeroen: Zasheir, tiefling sorcerer (non-binary)


	5. Day 5: Family

“Have you ever thought of adopting another kid?”

Apollo nearly dropped the dish he was drying onto the floor.

“Uhh, what’s this all of the sudden?”

“I don’t know, it’s just–” Midnighter looked over at Jenny, who was running around with a toy car, making it drive up the sides of the couch and do impossible flips in the air. “Taking care of her, it feels good. Right. And if there’s some other kid out there whose life we could improve by taking them in I’d want to.”

Apollo placed the plate on the drying rack and pulled Midnighter in for a soft kiss.

“I never thought you’d ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this is TnT I got a homework overload this weekend


	6. Day 6: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda AU, since both Jenny's are alive here. Also, this kinda turned out to be a more Jenny Q centered fic than Midpollo, but it was still fun to write ^^

“ _Oh my god._ ” A 1900’s dressed Jenny couldn’t hold back her laughter when she saw who was waiting at her front door. “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

Midnighter and Apollo were standing, their daughter in M’s arms, all in costume for the Authority’s mini Halloween party.

“Well, people have been telling us for years that we should do it, so we thought why not?” Apollo said as he walked inside, taking off his shoes and lining them up next to all the rest by the entrance.

Midnighter followed suit, putting Jenny down, helping her wiggle out of her little light-up velcro sneakers.

The moment she was free she ran into the living room, screaming, “Look at me! Look at me!” She stopped and struck a pose.

Shen, who was dressed as an air nomad, turned to her and smiled. “Whoa there, Wonder Woman! Have you beat up any bad guys today?”

Jenny hung her head. “No...not yet…”

Angie, on point with her pirate costume, handed the girl a warm, pumpkin shaped cookie. “Well, I heard Uncle Jack say something reaaaally bad, I think you’re the only one who can stop him.”

Jenny gasped, jumping up and down in place. “What did he say?!”

Angie knelt down and whispered something in her ear. Jenny’s eyes grew wide and she ran over to the couch where Jack was sitting and chatting to Jeroen, one hand grasping the rope tied to her side.

Midnighter and Apollo walked in then, Jenny Sparks one step behind them.

“Oh my– _ahaHAHHA_!” Angie fell onto her butt laughing.

Shen looked them up and down. “Superman and Batman? Good choice. Not surprising, but good choice.”

Apollo wrapped an arm around Midnighter’s waist. “Jenny was the one who wanted to be Wonder Woman, M and I just thought a family theme might be fun for her.”

“That’s nice and all but could you _please_ get her off of me?” Jack yelled from the couch. Jenny was bouncing on the cushions, yelling “Lasso of Truth!” while trying (and failing) to get the rope to go over his head.

Angie rolled her eyes and got up from the floor. “Don’t mind him, he’s being a party pooper. Refused to dress up, the dingus.”

Jenny eventually gave up, jumping off the couch and throwing her lasso around hippie Jeroen’s head. “Lasso of Truth!”

“Oh, no! You got me!” Jeroen fell over onto the ground, and pretended to struggle.

“You have to answer my question now!” Jenny jabbed a finger into his shoulder and stared directly into his eyes. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Yay!!” the girl wrapped her arms around the other man’s neck and ran off to her fathers. “He said he loves me!”

“We heard dear,” Midnighter scooped her up in his arms again. Jeroen sat up, pulled the rope off and handed it back to Jenny before walking into the kitchen.

She immediately looped it around M’s head. Then, in a more serious tone, she asked, “Do you love me, Dad?”

Midnighter held her tightly to his chest, careful not to poke her with the nose of the cowl, and softly replied, “Of course I do, sweetie.”

“I love you, too.” Apollo leaned over and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

Jenny giggled, wrapping her arms around Midnighter’s neck.

“Hey, don’t get too comfortable, we still need to go trick-or-treating!” Shen pointed out to the young girl.

Jenny’s eyes opened wide. “Trick-or-treating!” She wriggled around until her father let her down and began running around the house screaming.

“We can’t let her eat too much candy tonight.”

“You are absolutely right.”


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go with the prompt "Anniversary" as it felt the most appropriate. There may be a few inaccuracies in here cause I was too lazy to go through the Authority's /whole/ history. I did, however, do the math, and Midnighter and Apollo most likely met/were created around 1992/93.

“Twenty-five years…” Apollo breathed out, curling into Midnighter’s side. “I can’t believe we’ve been together for a quarter of a century.”

Apollo and Midnighter were lying on the hotel room bed, naked, sweaty, sheets covering just their legs. It was their anniversary night. The team had offered to babysit Jenny while the two went on a mini-vacation. Normally, it wasn’t something they celebrated, but the team had insisted.

“And during that time we’ve what, had our entire team destroyed on what was basically a suicide mission, killed god, adopted a kid, been forcibly separated for 2 years, got married, took over the government of the United States, were separated for another 3 years cause Bendix is a jackass, failed to save the world, lived through the apocalypse… I think we’re overdue for a break.” Apollo listed off as he ran his fingers through the hair on Midnighter’s chest.

“Most couples probably can’t even get through 25 days. I’m surprised we’re still together.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Apollo tugged on the hairs.

“Shh, I’m just teasing.” Midnighter turned onto his side so he was facing Apollo. “I can’t remember a day I didn’t love you.”

Apollo kissed him softly, before pulling away with slight worry in his eyes.

“Do you think Bendix made us this way? So that we could work together better, or so he could have more control over us?”

“Apollo…” Midnighter combed his fingers through his partner’s hair. “Whether or not he did, I wouldn’t change this for the world.”

“Yeah… me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I did this ship week /completely/ last minute, I had a lot of fun, and it helped me give myself a little break between all of my classes and homework. Here's to another 5 issues of Midnighter and Apollo!


End file.
